Remember
by Alien Altered
Summary: Tony instantly recognised their faces; he knew that these people were all his friends, but the names kept slipping past. "Who's not here?" Only flashes of memories danced through his mind. Maxxie/Tony.


**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue.

Tony instantly recognised their faces; he knew that these people were all his friends, but the names kept slipping past. He'd remembered Effy, straight away. Effy was the person he cared about most in the whole world, he'd loved her from the moment his mother fell asleep on the hospital bed and Tony had crawled over to his new sister; she'd smiled at him and grasped his finger. Effy he loved without reservation. But so far no one else's names were surfacing from his memory.

Everyone re-introduced themselves and Tony struggled to remember things about them. Chris, the one with the bright clothes and dorky smile, was the biggest partier. Cassie, the girl with the bright smile and wide eyes, was anorexic. Sid, the one with glasses, was his best friend. An (was that his name?), the boy with the darker skin and forming moustache, was Muslim. The girl holding Chris's hand, Jal, she played the flute? No, clarinet. And the last girl, the one with curly brown hair, who seemed most disappointed that he didn't remember her name, ah, Michelle, she had funny nipples. He looked again and got the feeling that there was one missing, someone wasn't there. Someone with enticing blue eyes. He motioned Cassie forward, for some reason he felt that he could trust her most. "Who's not here?" She looked at him questioningly and he described as best he could. "Blue eyes, soft hair…" She smiled and said, "Wow! Okay." before leaving the hospital with promises of return. The group of friends started a game of bullshit over Tony's legs; with the brown curly haired girl leaning on Tony and helping him. Tony was guessing that she was his girlfriend, by the way she was acting and the kiss she'd given him before, but he felt no attraction to her at all.

Cassie skipped back into the room and whispered into Tony's ear, "Here they come." He looked at the door and saw a short, blonde boy, with blue eyes standing uncomfortably. The boy was ringing his hat nervously in his hands. Flashes of memories surfaced inside Tony – sad blue eyes, vodka on his breath, holding a gun to a fat Russia, confession in Psychology class, his voice saying Tony's name, dancing… not enough to piece together a full memory. "Hey man." said the blonde as he walked into the room a bit more. Tony didn't reply and Michelle smirked at the short boy, almost laughing. But the blonde boy didn't seem disappointed that Tony couldn't remember his name, he smiled encouragingly and said, "Don't worry 'bout it man. It'll come back in time." Cassie shifted slightly and motioned for Maxxie to sit besides her. They continued their game of cards, and Tony and Michelle finally won a hand. The blonde boy looked at Tony and smiled; Tony could feel it, the name, the name was right on his tongue, what was it? By the time Tony's mouth began to obey his brain, they were playing another round, "Maxxie." Maxxie's face whipped around in wonder and a huge smile spilled across his lips. Everyone turned and stared at Tony, some in awe, some pleased, and some in betrayal. Maxxie quickly reached forward and hugged the brunette boy. Tony closed his eyes and held the shorter boy to him. The memories were falling in place now. "I remember!" Chris whooped and high-fived him while Michelle glared at them.

"You remember? So you remember that he's a slut and you love me." Michelle asked sweetly, causing Maxxie to frown and look down at his shoes. Tony knew this game, the barbs Michelle threw at Maxxie. Taking hold of Maxxie's hand, Tony looked Michelle in the eye, "No. I remember you're a slut, and I love him." Sid, Jal and Anwar looked on in shock, Cassie smiled slightly, Maxxie was beaming, Chris was laughing lightly, and Michelle looked like she was either going to scream or cry. Opting for neither choice she reached out, slapped Maxxie hard across the face, and left; her dignity lying besides that hospital bed.

"She sure has a great ass." Commented Chris to the silent room. Jal slapped him lightly. "What," he defended, "she does!"

Okay, so, what do you think? Feedback honestly makes my day!


End file.
